1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a background art of the present technical field is already known in Patent Document 1, i.e., Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-135649 (2002), for example. In said Patent Document, describing “to conduct composing or synthesizing a long-time exposure signal and a short-time exposure signal, while maintaining gradation of each exposure signal” as a problem to be dissolved, there is described, “switching over the characteristics of a gamma (γ) processing circuit with a long-time exposure signal and a short-time exposure signal any time, so as to conduct a process suitable to each exposure, and thereby conducting composing or synthesizing a long-time exposure signal and a short-time exposure signal”, as a means for dissolving thereof.
As other background art of the present technical field is already known in Patent Document 2, i.e., Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-96488 (2004), for example. In said Patent Document, describing “to acknowledge the details of an object, correctly, even when the difference in brightness thereof is large, while decreasing an omission of detecting the object by means of an object detecting apparatus for observing a predetermine area or region”, as a problem to be dissolved, there is described, “an observation area is photographed with using “n” sets of cameras 201, differing in the light exposure thereof, thereby detecting an object entering into the observation area while conducting a stereo picture process onto pictures, which are photographed by the “n” sets of cameras 201, and in case when detecting an object entering into the observation area, a picture being wide in dynamic range is composed or synthesized by taking out picture portions, each of which is appropriate in the light exposure, and thereby acknowledging the details of the object with using that composed or synthesized picture”, as a means for dissolving thereof.
Further, as other background art, there is also Patent Document 3, i.e., Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-277231 (1999), for example. In said Patent Document, describing “a weld monitoring apparatus for always providing a weld image, which can be easily adjusted on an amount of light onto a plural number of photographing apparatuses and on the optical axis of the photographing apparatuses”, there is described, “a welding monitoring apparatus, for photographing a weld torch portion with setting a high-shading filter 24 to a first photographing apparatus 2, while taking picture of a molten poor and/or a groove or bevel portion while exposing to light up to a portion, which is relatively low in the brightness, by means of a second photographing apparatus 3, and deleting the weld torch portion among a screen of the second photographing apparatus, thereby displaying a synthesized or composed image formed by inserting there with that weld torch portion, which is obtained by the first photographing apparatus, being characterized in that the photographing apparatuses 2 and 3 comprise members for adjusting an amount of light transmission, such as, liquid crystal filters 23 and 33, which can change a receiving amount of light upon electric signals, and/or electronic shutters, etc., thereby electrically adjusting an amount of transmitting lights”, as a means for dissolving thereof.